Sanu tere naal pyar ho gaya
by M Hashir
Summary: Mujhy Khamosh Rahon May Tera Saath Chahiye , Tanha Hay Mera Haath Tera Haath Chahiye , Junoon-E-Ishq Ko Teri Hi Sougaat Chahiye , Mujhey Jeene Ke Liye Teri Hi Zaat Chahiye...This story is for You ApurwaJ...


**Assalam-o-Alaikum : Guys I'm back with an Os On DAREYA . Hope you All will like it . And this Is especially For you Apurwa I hope Tumhe yeh pasand aai . So here we go...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She opened her cell and firstly visited Instagram..She found a friend request on it under one of her pic..

" **Friend request**..accept kar leti hun..agar galat lage tow baad main block kar dungi", She whispered to herself and accepted it..She then opened the pic of the one who send her friend request..

She whispered: Iska naam yahan pe Daya likha hai...(Her phone buzzed as she was looking at the photo..she saw it and opened the newly send message..it was)

 **Message:** Thank you so much for accepting my friend request Shreya..(She smiled and replied)

 **Shreya's Message:** I just thought ki tumse dosti karna acha rahega..Vaise maine tumhara profile padha hai..Hyderabad ke ho na tum?

 **Daya's message:** Haan aur tum Pune ki right?

 **Shreya's message:** Yup...Are you in college?

 **Daya's message:** Haan, Mai 12th main hon...Medical student..

 **Shreya's message:** Ohh..! Wow acha h wese Main Arts student hon...Or main eik singer banna chahti hoon...Wese abhi tumhare board ke exams honge hai na?

 **Daya's message:** Haan , unke hone ke baad main medical karne Pune hi aane wala hun..

 **Shreya's message:** Wow...That's great , phir tow hum mil sakte hain ek dusre se...right?

 **Daya's message:** Off-course...Acha ek baat kahoon?

 **Shreya's message:** Han Kaho na please..

 **Daya's message:** Tumhare photos na bahot ache hote hain...I love them...kaise nikalti ho tum?

 **Shreya's message:** Hidden talent hai Mr phir kabhi bataon gi...acha ab main chalti hoon mere Dada ke aane ka time hogaya hai.

 **Daya's message:** Ohh..! Its ok Bye See you tomorrow And Good Night.

 **Shreya's message:** Hmm Bye And Good Night.(She kept her phone aside and cuddled her pillow as it was her habit while sleeping)

* * *

 **After one month :**

" Hey Shree! Guess what?..I am coming to Pune" She read the message and a wide smile appeared on her face..

" That's great..Tum Pune Airport pe hi aa rahe ho na?" She asked him back..

" Yes My Dear...Tum aaogi gi na wahan pe?...main kal shaam panch(5) baje aane wala hoon.." He messaged..

"Han main zaroor aaungi...Tum bas mera wait karna...wese eik baat batao tum mujhy pehchan tow lo ge na" ? Shreya Messaged.

"Han main tumhe zaroor pehchan loon ga...hum chehre tow jante hi hain na ek dusre ke...kiyoun?" Daya gave a naughty reply.

"Han sahi kaha tum ne...Chalo ab jao see you tomorrow and take care of yourself Bye" She messaged him with a sweet smile on her lips.

* * *

 **Next Day :**

Daya was searching for Shreya outside the airport . But She was no where to be seen .

 **Daya pov:** Mujhe nahi lagta ke wo ab aaegi...Theek hai main akela hi chala jata hoon .(He was about to go when he heard a voice calling him from behind)

 **Voice:** Dayaa!..Dayaaa!..ruko ary kahan ja rahe ho piche palat ke tow dekho...(He turned and a broad smile appeared on his face...This was none other than Shreya who was running towards him...And finally reached)

 **Shreya** breathing heavily and smiling as well: Sorry...mujhe thodi dair ho gai aane main...(She now stood straight and sighed smilingly while looking at him) Ary wah tum tow photo main jitne ache dikhte ho us se kai zeyada ache real main dikhte ho...

 **Daya raising his collor:** Thank you ,Thank you well I knew it...(she laughed) magar Tum na sirf photo main hi achi dikhti ho...(Daya laughed and Shreya frowned)

 **Shreya hit on his shoulder:** Acha jee aise baat hai tow phir theak hai...Ab tum na sirf mere photo hi dekho...( she turned and started to leave but Daya held her wrist.)

 **Daya :** Are yaar sorry na...itna bhi kya gussa karna , main tow bas mazak kar raha tha.

Shreya hide her smile: Acha toh batao main real main khubsurat hoon ki nahi?

 **Daya ruffled his own hair:** Obviously ho , You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world I had ever seen...Yakeen nahi aaraha hai tow kya aaina dikhaon..(And both burst into a loud laughter)

* * *

 **One month later:**

Shreya was waiting in the park from past one hour and there was no sign of the one who asked her to come there...She was loosing her patience with time getting over...She sat on the bench near by And Oh no! Suddenly Rain..Started!..She ran under the tree which was full of flowers with thick leaves looking like a roof...And now her patience ended..

 **Shreya angrily:** Yeh kya baat hoi...Pehle tow khud milne bulao aur phir eik ghante tak khud aao hi na...Eik baar milne dow ise aaisa maza chakhaungi na ki...(and she stopped as someone placed his hand on her shoulder from behind and asked)

 **Person smiling:** Ki kya ? (She jerked his hand).

 **Shreya angrily:** Tumne itni dair kiyoun laga di aane main **Daya** haan ? Jaante bhi ho ke main kitni dair se tumhara intezaar kar rahi hon...Or eik tum ho ke ab ja ke aarahe ho , Ab tum na mujhse baat mat karo Hunhh main ja rahi hoon...(She said and was about to leave but Daya came in front of her and caught his ears...then he bent down)

 **Daya cutely:** Shollyyyyy...Please maaf kardo mujhy(Shreya couldn't stop smiling on that 'sholly' in place of 'sorry'..seeing her smiling Daya also smiled and asked)Tum ne mujhy maaf kar diya na...?(She nodded her head in yes)

 **Shreya :** Acha chalo ab utho , ab mujhy batao ki tumhe aane main itni dair kaise hogai? and tum ne mujhy yahan kiyoun bolaya?

 **Daya shyly:** Wo Actually raste main traffic tha aur phool bhi lene the na tow...os main time lag gaya...

 **Shreya confused:** Phool...? magar kis liye? (Daya looked at her and then sat on his knees..) Daya tum yeh kya kar rahe ho? (She asked him with a little bit hesitation)

 **Daya :** Well main itna filmy tow hoon nahi par , bas aise hi socha ki ghutne taik kar hi tumhe three magical words bol doon...(She looked at him with shocked expression)

 **Shreya :** Matlab kya hai tumhara ?... main kuc hsamjhi nahi ?

 **Daya with nervousness:** Ohk..I wanna say...ki (he looked in her eyes) I...I...I just love you so much...(And forwarded the roses to Shreya) Will you accept my love..I mean..Do you love me too ? Matlab will you marry me ?

 **Shreya smiled and whispered :** Theak se propose karna bhi nahi ata...(He looked at her making a grumpy face) Idiot (he looked at her) Off-course I love you too , and yes I will marry you . Wese eik baat batao tum yeh artificial roses kiyoun le kar aai?

(He got up from his place within a second and hugged her tightly...She could see his smiling face...Yes he was really smiling ear to ear)

 **Daya happy as well teary:** Thank you...thank you soooo much Shree for accepting my love...I love you..(He separated her from the hug and cupped her face) I really love you alot And You know na ke mujhy roses se allergy hai esiliye main yeh artificial roses le kar aaya tumhare liye Sorry.

 **Shreya looked at him and held his hand:** I love you too And sorry main bhool gai thi. Lakin yeh flowers sach main boht ache hain (suddenly Daya looked sad..) Kya hua tum achanak sad kiyoun ho gai?

 **Daya sadly:** Sorry yaar , Main ring nahi laa saka tumhare liye...(he moved forward...Shreya looked at his back...she also went near him...she held his hand and kept her head on his shoulder)

 **Shreya meaningful:** Main tumhe chahti hoon Daya(she looked at him) Tumhari ring ko nahi...(Daya looked at her and seeing her smiling he also managed to smile..)

 **Shreya looking at the rain:** Aur tum keh rahe the na ki tum filmy nahi ho tow kya yeh filmy nahi tha...bilkul black and white films jaisa tha yeh.(He looked at her making a face) Yaar itni achi barish hai aur tum ho ke ring ko lekar baith gai , Chalo ab yeh sb kuch chodo aur barish ko enjoy karo mere sweeto . (she said while pulling his cheeks)

 **Daya nodded naughtily:** Acha tow tumhe baris ko enjoy karna h tow chalo...(he said and pulled her out in rain..)

 **Shreya trying to run:** Are Daya yeh kya hai chodo mujhy warna main bheeg jaungi.(But Daya didn't listened her)

 **Daya looking at her:** Are aaise kaise chod doon tumhe chodne ke liye thodi na pakda hai...Aur tumhe barish enjoy karni thi na tow karo ab enjoy.

 **Shreya made a face:** Main ne aaise tow nahi kaha tha na ke tum mujhy barish main ghasito Aur dekho ab main pori tarhan bheeg chuki hoon. (She made a face and he laughed) Haso mat wese mujhe na barish boht pasand hai. (she said with a smile)

 **Daya pulled her towards him:** Wese aaj main tumse eik wada karta hoon...(Shreya who was now leaning on him as he pulled her , looked at him in confusion..) Main tumse jitna pyaar aaj karta hoon na utna hi pyaar main tumse humesha karta rahoonga **I promise .**

 **Shreya tilted her head :** Main Bhi HAMESHA tumse itna hi pyar karoon gi Pinky promise...(Daya smilled and kissed on her forehead and pulled her back towards the same tree . He shook the tree which resulted the flowers to fall on her , She looked at the flowers and then at the one who did all this and smiled)

And then daya started leaning towards her and started kissing on her cheek , jaw line , ears and neck he sucked , licked and give her a love bite on her neck . After that he started kissing on her lips passionately and she also respond back , they both were now lost in the kiss.

* * *

 **After 45 years :**

She came in the park finding him...Today her eyes were glittering...As usual she find him sitting under the same tree which many years before was full of flowers and today a dried one...She smiled and went near him..

 **She smiling:** Daya Aap yahan kya kar rahe ho...Hume ghar bhi toh jana hai na chalo chalte hain...(He looked at her and nodded smilingly..)

 **Daya smiling:** Chale jaenge ..(holding her hand) Tum pehle niche tow baitho (she shook her head in disappointed but sat down).

 **She with low voice:** Aap jaante ho aaj kya hai? (she looked at him with some hope...)

 **Daya said while holding her hand near his heart:** Haan Shree pata hai mujhy ke aaj kya hai...Aaj se kai saal pehle jo vada kiya tha vo yahi pe kiya tha humne hai na..

 **Shreya with love in her eyes:** Tow batain maine apna vada nibhaya ki nahi? (He put his head on her shoulder)

 **Daya tilted his head and said smiling:** Bahot ache se nibhaya hai tum ne apne vade ko...Aur main ne?

 **Shreya kept her hand on his cheek:** Aap ko kya lagta hai ?

 **Daya looked at her and then again looked straight and said:** Shayad haan..(then added teasingly) Kiyoun ki ab tak kisi aur par toh mera dil nahi aya hai(she looked at him angrily while he just suppressed his laugh)

 **Shreya :** Very funny..(Daya gave her a look like " then tell me if I am passed or not") Ab aap ko lagta hai ki aap pass ho gai ho tow ho hi gai honge na.

 **Daya :** Ahaan...matlab sidhe munh tumhe batana hi nahi hai na?

 **Shreya made a face:** Jokes apart Daya lakin sach main aap ne apna vada bohat ache se nibhaya hai. (she said again started after a while) Daya?

 **Daya:** Han?

 **Shreya while looking at the tree said:** Dekhiye yeh tree tow sookh gaya hai na...

 **Daya gave a disappointed smile:** Kya Shree tum bhi...Hum log yahan 45 saal ke bad aarahe hain itne time main yeh tree sookhe ga hi na.

 **Shreya looked at him sadly :** han sahi kaha aap ne...(Daya's attention went towards another tree...He tapped on Shreya's shoulder and made her look in that direction , In this direction many more trees of same flowers were there...Shreya looked at them and then at Daya..Her face again started glowing and she made her way with him towards them...)

 **Daya confused:** Eik tree ko chod ke dusre tree ki taraf jaa rahi ho...!(Shreya looked at him irritated)

(Shreya shook some of the trees and picked the flowers which were falling down...Daya was just watching her actions..She then took the flowers and came back to the previous tree and kept them there...She then knelt down and called Daya...Daya came there and Shreya told him to sit beside her...Daya sat and Shreya said).

 **Shreya smiling:** Ab dekhna...jab hum wapas yahan aainge na...tab yahan par phirse phool khile honge.

Daya nodded in affection while his eyes contained love: I love you so much my sweet heart...(This time Shreya didn't said anything but just hugged him again making a silent promise of not leaving his hand for ever).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******The End******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Please tell me guys If you liked it or not through your precious reviews ( finger crossed) . And Now I'm busy with some personal work will try to update my stories Asap...please wait.**

 **Apurwa My Love : Love is a beautiful feeling that has made me crazy. Yes, I am crazy about you. I am so lucky that I am in love with this much loving person. You are the one who has made my life complete and now I don't need anything else in my life . I just want you to be with me till the end. I love you I Love you so much Will you be mine forever?**

 **Please tell me your answer i'm waiting...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing Off:**

 **M Hashir :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Allah Hafiz:-)**


End file.
